It is well known in the table saw field to provide height and bevel adjustment mechanisms in order to adjust the height and/or the bevel angle of the blade extending through the table. In dual-crank solutions, one crank is provided to adjust the blade height, while another crank is provided to adjust the bevel angle. Typically, the blade height crank moves along a slot in the base of the table saw when the bevel angle is adjusted. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,283,002 and 6,994,008, which are hereby wholly incorporated by reference.